A Remedial Odyssey
by MotherOfPandas
Summary: Continuing down this path, could possibly lead to her down fall. [Semi-self insert]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the SNK characters...but i'm trying.

* * *

 **Note:** A re-upload of the previous Remedial Odyssey but hopefully improved. I really wanted a writing style that fit me and to really get in depth with the characters. I will upload more frequently with this version and we'll see where this goes :) This is something I have been dying to write for a while but have put off and one day I just snapped. I really like the Reincarnation Fics that have been roaming around for a while in certain fandoms. So I decided to try my hand on something more different then what I'm use to. I'm not neglecting my other stories, I just gave into temptation. So expect plot, science, and my best attempt at action mixed in.

* * *

 **A Remedial Odyssey**

 **Prologue: Unusual Child**

Sliver grey eyes squeezed shut. Head back and reclining on a old fashioned rocking chair as a light breeze whisk through long chestnut locks. It was always quiet where they lived, being the southern edge of Wall Rose - The Trost District, but she couldn't be more content.

Leila Kawamura could say she had quite a serene life with being married to a loving Asian man; living in a remote home away from the town in the valley. Her husband being a doctor would be gone for a very long period of time, leaving her to care for their little girl. It wasn't the rich life she lived before, and it was more sequestered. Keeping a low profile and all, but it was a decent place to raise their little child.

At the thought of her Leila glanced over to the area where she grew her flowers (the only reminder of her former life that she had left). Eyeing the raven, hunched over figure, nose stuck in her latest book. Her face schooled into a blank expression.

Mei Kawamura.

Named after her husband's grandmother who he cherished and grew his resolve to become a doctor even with his bloodline and heritage as an Asian. He wanted to honor her memory and what better way than to name their daughter after her? Such high hopes were held for their little bundle of joy, but Leila actually found herself categorizing her daughter to being a bit of an abnormality. Her husband found it unusual how their child would just remain silently in her room it was hard to remember that she was even their, most babies gurgled and giggled but Mei spent most days staring at nothing in particular. In fact he was afraid that their child might have been a bit _special._

Like when Mei was 10 months old, Leila remembered the first time they went out of the house. As they made their way to the market, she was humming a little tune and her daughter in her arms was looking around in wonder. Turning her chubby little head in all directions from the sky to the flowers on the ground, making little noises here and there like babies do most of the time. It wasn't until they were almost done with their shopping did she suddenly realize how quiet it became although her child has always been quiet, this time it felt more tense. Like a creature afraid to make any sound or it would be found. Looking down at the child she froze. Mei was staring at Wall Maria, not just staring she appeared freighted-frozen in place. An expression freighting on a little baby.

"Good afternoon Leila!" Leila jumped and quickly turned. Noticing one of the friendly soldiers of the Garrison Brigade who knew her husband greeting her. She hesitantly waved in returned but quickly glanced to see her daughter in her arms still staring at the wall.

Almost like she was expecting it to disappear at any moment and not wanting to miss it. Her eyes appeared haunted. He slowly confronted her, a genuine smile appearing as he neared where she stood. She began to get a bit flustered at how her daughter would react.

"Is everything alright?" Her daughter slowly turned to look at the young man and it wasn't until she got a good look at him did Mei begun to cry and scream her throat out.

Leila quickly apologized and left.

Leila sighed thinking back on that, she later found the gentleman again and apologized profoundly. That was the first event that ever made her consider that her child wasn't quite as normal as she believed her to be. Something Mei herself didn't bother to hide either. It was when she was left alone that everything abruptly ceased. Her charcoal eyes would lose the light it held and would appear darker than usual. She would have distant and wistful eyes, staring at absolutely nothing. Lost in her own thoughts, appearing to be in a constant state of mourning.

That's when the denial started to sentiment, that day came when she heard a strange noise in the middle of the night.

Not wanting to wake her husband after coming back from a long travel, she went to investigate. Slowly creeping up to where the noise was coming from. Using her heightened hearing from the pitch blackness of her home to standing right in front of her daughter's bedroom door.

In the dead of night she could hear very closely the whimpers and sobbing coming from the other side of the door. But all she did was freeze in place and listen. The sobs sounded nothing like a little baby should be making. They sounded too much in despair and agony, and in between sobs. It tugged at her heart no matter how much it freighted her, how could a child be in so much anguish– broken even.

Leila didn't bother walking back to her bedroom. All throughout the night she remained seated her back against her daughter's bedroom door. Listening to the mourning coming from the other side from her five months old daughter. Tears of her own gathering in her eyes.

She couldn't quite process if that ever happened or it was just another figment of her work related fatigue and drowsiness. Seeing her now it was hard to picture something like that even occurred.

The book she was reading at the moment was her most prized possession as it was the one she first read with her father. A piece of literature Mei cherished since the day of her second birthday. Kai had given himself the day off to spend time with them so it comes as a surprise when Mei appears in possession of a book.

Mei was holding out one of the books from the shelf in their living room to get her father's attention. She wasn't really a social child, never has been actually even after she learned to talk. So he only blinked, slow in reacting at her unexpected request. Causing Leila to suppress a snicker at the strange sight. Mei frowned, her face turned away in embarrassment, book still stretched out. Kai's coal eyes switched from the book to Mei placing the pieces and beamed.

"Alright" He picked her up, chuckling at the little suppressed gasp that erupted from her at being lifted. They made themselves comfortable on the dining table with Mei on his lap (looking a bit awkward) and Leila soundlessly cleaning the dishes. She should have seen it coming although it was late for a child to be getting an education at her age, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she has been silently contemplating it this whole time. Adding to that when Kai sputtered at her choice in literature.

"Ahum Mei dear this is quite advanced maybe you should get something else instead?" Mei furiously shook her head when he tried to get up in an attempt to get another book to start teaching her with.

"No? Are you sure?" She nodded again.

Kai paused and then cleared his throat. "Okay then."

After two months books began to disappear from the house. In which Leila found that they all had one thing in common, medicine. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mei frequently interrupted her father to ask what certain words meant. Her ebony eyes for once blazing with so much intensity Leila thought she was looking at another person and it helped fill her with joy. It was a lot better then the mourning child she was before but still she was tempted to rub her eyes with soap at some point.

Her husband on the other hand was beginning to become intrigued answering her every question and at times putting in his own input. Watching his daughter absorb all the information and mentally calculating and cataloging them. That night as they were going off to bed she has never experience her husband being so lively before, the whole time speaking about how their daughter could possibly be a closet genius. It was too early to jump to conclusions but they both knew he was grasping at straws. They would have still loved their child even if she was _special_ but something that his family always valued was honor and pride.

And just like that Mei would always be found reading. Although it was still hard to hold a conversation with her (she seemed to enjoy peace and quiet) or how she always appeared to be scowling in thought.

If one wanted to find her she would be outside with books scattered all around her.

Since then every time her husband would bring back a new books to give their daughter as she started to get older. At some point they stopped being simple health books as he started experimenting and giving her more complicated subjects like chemistry and physics. Leila didn't want to ask where he got them as books like those were very hard to even find and it was better that she remained oblivious of it. Since a few months back he discovered how fascinated she was with the subjects. He took it upon himself to indulge her young mind with everything it was about being a doctor. Since he couldn't exactly take her around for some hands on experience (as it would be too dangerous if they were discovered) he taught her at home where Leila could watch. And she was pleased that her offspring would be interested at such a redeeming and congruous career as being a doctor.

* * *

It was a surprise when one day after almost two years of being engrossed with the medical field did Leila catch her staring at her work. No books anywhere to be seen.

"Mei...what are you doing hun?" Mei attempted to remove her customary scowl and schooled her features into a weak smile. "Ah I was wondering if you could teach me about the plants and well... "she trailed off having come to stand beside her while Leila watered the _Agapanthus_. Having freshly bloomed for the mid summer weather.

Leile blinked "Y-you want to learn about flowers?"

Her daughter suddenly want to learn of the many flowers they grew in their garden? A garden she has spent years growing ever since they finally settled down in this small cottage. Maybe being surround by them for the most of her 7 years of life finally peaked her curiosity. No that didn't seem right either - wait?

Leila slightly paused, then huffed good naturally.

"Well your father isn't really bright when it comes to the different plants that surround here. Oh he knows them but sometimes he needs my help in growing them to make his medicines" She chortled.

"Hmm so I guess that leaves you to come to me doesn't it?" She smirked when Mei scowled and rubbed her arms sheepishly, caught in her little act. Only making Leila chuckle more when she handed her the watering can.

"Well alright let's see how good of a student you are?" Crossing her arms. "Don't expect me to be soft just because you're my daughter" Leila pinched her cheek, a habit she developed when she kept seeing Mei scowling at any person they walked past in the market. Seriously where did she get such a _unique_ personality? Leila blinked rapidly when she noticed Mei flush in shock and duck her head.

 _'Did I say something to embarrass her?'_

She quickly brushed it off not wanting to lose this slight bit of entertainment. And it was, you see with Mei being such a quiet child and Kai not wanting to yap her ear off about how well Mei's coming along in her training she never expected her to be quite the...overzealous type. An interesting one at that, one that once again raised the question on where she got it from. But she was a genius none the less now understanding why her husband was such a gushy father.

So the oblivious family never noticed Mei remain awake in the dead of night. On the other side of the door one could be heard movement. Mumbling and _still_ reading the books her father has given her. The sounds of a pencil pressing against paper.

* * *

Little droplets of water can be heard tapping against the window still, the storm clouds were coming in and eventually ruining any chances of outdoor activities for the Kawamura family. Mei was laying on the floor below her feet sprawled out staring at the ceiling, not bothering to pick up a book, a rare sight to see. Kai went out a while ago to grab some milk from the neighbors for supper, Leila was planning on making some of her famous stew. A family recipe.

At the thought her eyes glazed over, dejected.

Her mother had passed it down to her when she was about Mei's age, a beatific moment that she cherished but it wasn't enough to make her choose them over Kai.

She shook her head and in doing so dropped her knitting equipment on top of Mei's forehead. Mei yelped both in shock and confusion, looking upwards to her mother with her common scowl. Leila snickered unable to contain herself at how ridiculous Mei looked scowling with a red mark over her forehead.

Leila looked towards the door. "Your father is taking an awful long time?" She scowled. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye; Mei proceeding to get up and continue to rub at her forehead.

Mei handed her back her knitting equipment, and then their was a sudden noise. She blushed profoundly clutching at her stomach. Leila through her head back and laughed. Giggling she said "Well we don't know when your father with be back so let's find something else to make then."

As they made their way to the kitchen Leila encountered a problem. What do they make? They began to rummaging throughout the kitchen looking more despondent as time passed. Finally she signed the only ingredients she could find were for the stew. Leila made a mental note to go out and buy groceries tomorrow. She turned and stopped seeing Mei before her holding a bag of grain. "We can make porridge?" She raised an eyebrow sceptical. "Do you know how to make porridge?" Mei scowled heavily with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

Leila pinched her cheek with a snicker. She took ahold of the bag and proceeded to open in and instructed Mei to start up the cauldron. She showed her how much grain to use and how to cook it properly. Occasionally teasing her daughter, and although she looked annoyed, Leila would catch the hidden smiles that would appear on her face. It was a nice moment for a meal so simple and she found out that Mei needed a lot of work when it came to cooking. She nearly set her hair on fire. Leila attempted not to laugh at her expense.

Looking at her daughter watch their meal cook she contemplated the first time that made her worry about her. The concealed desolation and the fateful night she heard those muffled cries. Was that child the same one she was looking at now? Was she still depressed? I mean what baby feels that way. It paralyzed her with fear and theres so long that time could pass without addressing it.

Leila bit her lip, working up her nerve to confront her own daughter. Would she even remember? Should she bring this up to Kai? "Mei."

Her daughter looked up from watching the food. She paused reading Leila's face. Before she could lose her nerve "D-do you remember when you were a baby…?" she trailed off, cursing her own voice for failing her. As Leila was mentally cursing herself; Mei froze. Quickly shaking it off when Leila looked at her again. Face all scrunched up in discomfort, Leila tried again. "When you were a baby, do you remember-"

"I'm back!" Kai's voice boomed through the house. In the process taking along all the courage Leila worked up. "In here dear!" She wiped down her apron as Mei quickly moved to take out the food already appeared to be ready. "Oh did you already start without me? Sorry about that George can be quite the talker." Kai attempted to smile feeling guilty. Leila only shook her head at her husband's antics briskly brushing away what happened previously. Motioning to get the milk from his hands.

Mei silently set the table as Leila served the food, and Kai sat preparing to eat. They passed the time with idle chatter but Mei hardly spoke the rest of the night, afterwards locking herself away in her room.

* * *

"You have quite the daughter Leila"

Leila would often visit some kind people that lived down the road from them, most often being the Martins. They've helped them on more occasions than she could recall. Even with this isolated lifestyle it wasn't until Mei turned five that Leila convinced her husband to allow her to meet them. He hid his family away mostly out of fear. Asians and even half Asians were renowned for being targeted for human trafficking. So Kai was always extra paranoid and entrusted that their small family wouldn't be found. As her family had to keep a very low profile, and with her husband being a doctor who went by many names just to throw people off their trails they rarely had any friends or family.

Ghana, a very large woman in her late 40's, was washing the dishes while looking out the window. A perfect view of the prepossessing garden. Not as enormous as Leilas, but it was quite a pleasant one, with vegetables and herbs. While she has been sitting in their kitchen table lost in thought, Ghana had been observing her daughter.

"Have been hearing from your husband that she's quite the genius" Leila's eyes softened.

There was one regret she had when it came to this lifestyle. It was that Mei couldn't make any friends (it would have been quite interesting to see). Mei had been quite easy to raise, she barely ever spoke a word around anyone.

Keeping to herself most of the time, as if she knew that her fast development would bring some unwanted attention. Mei still remained a mystery to her at times and she could never forget the sounds she heard in the other side of the door when she was but an infant. It always caused a shiver to trail down her spine, but Leila refused to bring it to light again and instead keep it in the far corners of her mind. It was a subconscious denial she developed.

Outside Mei was being shown through the plants by Ghana's husband who was a little thrown off at her dark demeanor. Leila sighed in relief at not being the only one to notice how unusual it was. But it's quite comical with two genuinely cheery parents and a moody little daughter. They make quite the sight. It took him a while to get used to her and vise versa, Mei being one of those that disregards human contact. Maybe it was something she developed with their isolated lifestyle and with that thought Leila frowned.

She blinked out of her thoughts when she heard Ghana set down the dishes she was drying.

"Leila, as far as I could remember Mei has always been a very sharp child. A little odd yes...but.." She trailed off trying to find the right words. "Don't you ever get the feeling it's like she's preparing herself for something?" Leila's frown deepened and brows furrowed. "She's always reading those books, very advanced books. You even told me how surprised you were when she took up your interest in gardening. Her little apprenticeship with her father? Don't you find it all odd?"

She opened her mouth to make a retort but quickly sealed her lips. Now that Leila thought about it, as much as Mei didn't like to talk she would always be asking questions frequently, and filing it away in some form of mental vault. Always listening to all of her teachings, absorbing it like a sponge. All occurring after she was two, escaping from whatever revere she was in the beginning.

Even now as her husband has been traveling and leaving for a far longer period of time and coming back beat tired. Mei would silently attend to his needs and once she was sure he was settled she would lock herself in her room.

Leila couldn't expunge the thought she was hiding something; now that this all was shed into light. Mei was a little genius after all so why wouldn't she suspect her? So now she couldn't quite settle this uneasy feeling that has accumulated at the pit of her stomach.

She continued drinking her coffee, somehow it tasted far bitterer than it should be.

* * *

The peace was over. No more gardening with her daughter, no more waiting on her husband on his latest trip, attending to his every need. She was over at the Martin's when she heard some people yelling urgencies for all the surrounding areas to run. Mei was inside their house with her father both going over a book he has recently purchased, breaking it down for her. While Leila was attending the garden with Ghana. She has only ever heard stories about the titans so that fact that people were screaming that they broke through made her pale incredibly. People didn't joke about the titans, it was never a laughing matter. Never had she been in so much fear, it was like a bucket of ice cold water washed over her.

Running towards her house she made quick work. She shot inside the house, bursting into the living room and snatching her daughter's hand. Mei was shocked to be suddenly manhandled but Leila had no time to consul her. Yelling quickly to Kai that the titans have invaded. She was frantic and most of all panicking. They were living peacefully for 100 years, and just like that it was all crushing down on them. That seemed to shock Mei to the very core, all color disappearing from her porcelain skin.

"Wait!" Mei yanked free from her mother's hold before she dashed to her room.

"Mei this is no time to lock yourself in your room!" She quickly followed her daughter, barging into her room to shake her into running before the titans could appear where they resided. She froze in front of the door when she saw her rummaging through her collection of books in a state of disarray. No more than a second passed before she did a short cheer of triumph, holding out what she was looking for.

In her hand was a note book, big enough to fit in a grown man's pocket, already appeared to be in use.

"Leila! Mei! Hurry!" The sudden yell of her husband quickly shook her out of her thoughts. Grabbing her daughter's hand and sprinting down the stairs. Kai already prepared. As they ran out of the house, across the valley Mei got her first glimpse of a titan. It was appeared to be a 5-meter class its site set on the poor house not too far from theirs; the Martins. All Leila could do was send a silent prayer before they made their getaway.

Hoping they would see them again soon, but the odds weren't likely, and that depressing thought had her suppressing a choked sob.

They were still a rest away from any other nearby titans some still having yet to reach the area that they were at. But the fact that one was spotted so far in the valley confirmed that they had already raided the Shiganshina District. So the rest of their time was filled with lots and lots of running.

Adrenaline being the only reason that they hadn't slowed down, no way stopping for any breaks when those titans can snatch them up. She would frequently looked behind her frightened to find a titan hurtling towards them. So far they were lucky, her husband never kept towards the trail, only going by pure instinct which she starting to question with how long they were taking. Panic was starting to bubble more and more the longer they continued running. They made sure to keep away from open area, concealing themselves in either nearby forest or hills.

Relief washed over when they arrived closer to Wall Rose already being able to spot some people arriving inside where they were perched. But it shattered just was quickly as it appeared; she heard a scream behind her. Mei was shaking, white as sheet. A 7-meter class titan was right around the corner staring right at them. Its wide mouth set into a huge grin. She was petrified, stuck in place, shaking. Mei screamed again when it started running towards them. A violent shaking below their feet, her husband the first to snap out of it, snatched both their hands and renew their running.

But it was pointless as they continued to hear it follow them and getting closer and closer. They weren't stupid enough to draw it closer to the arriving people.

Instead they tried to take a detour in hope of losing it to be able to make it to the wall. She couldn't remember what happened but they were suddenly shoved towards the opposite direction when they rounded a corner. They stumbled and fell to the ground, throwing her daughter and herself apart. Leila landed on her knees and tried to get up but a cry to her left caught her attention. Whirling her head to find right there in front of her daughter was the titan they were trying to lose. So close its breath lightly gusted through into her obsidian hair. Its heinous eyes boring into her soul, Mei frozen in the face of death. Paralyzed with fear and unable to move. Everything was happening in a matter of seconds. Everything was slipping away from her fingers.

"MEI!" Leila didn't know how her body moved on its own, or who screamed or who was the one to scream her name. All she knew was she was in the hands of a titan, it's mouth open to devour her. It was grotesque and she was partially choking on its tight grip around her waist.

In those subtle seconds, there was so much she had wished to accomplish in her life. Watch her husband fulfill his dream of being an established doctor, not having to fear for his life. Seeing her own daughter grow up, as she saw her father push her to run with tears streaming down their faces. From her height she saw how close the walls were, how close they were all as a family, safe within the walls. Life was cruel that way, death laughing at their misfortune. Her vision blurred by the tears running down her face. What she wouldn't do to take it ALL back.

The last thing she was her daughter's back turned, her own shed tears cascading down her face, as she turned to run towards safety and-

* * *

Meh some parts remained the same others I altered more but hopefully its an improvement. Thank you for reading and for new readers I hope you come to enjoy this story. I'll upload as often as possible, but no promises I have college and work to worry about so.

Please Review and those that have read this story before hollar!


	2. A Reluctant Start Chp 1

Okay so I've noticed there's not a lot of information of how far the medical field is in Shingeki no Kyojin as they don't really indulge on it much so i'm trying to kind of dwell on how far it was in medieval times and apply it to SNK? But if anyone can take some time off their day to help my poor retardness that would be awesome~

 **Disclaimer:** I only have Mei everyone else is Isayama Hajime

 **EDIT:** Re-uploaded and re-edited. Had to fix it up a bit and change a few things here and there

 **A Remedial Odyssey**

 **Chapter 1: A Reluctant Start**

* * *

The blood was painted everywhere. Mei had no time to scream or freeze in horror. Her breath hitching as she watched it splattered on the surrounding area. She could feel some of it on her, and still warm. It was clinging onto her clothes, reminding her of her failures to save the people that cared for her.

It was all Mei's fault, she could have done something, anything! It was still hard to swallow that she of all people, was here, of all places.

She was taking jagged breaths, trying to keep herself from kneeling over and hurling the last remainder of her stomach.

….Why didn't I do anything?

Mei was left with no other choice than to run as far as she could. Run as far as her little legs can carry her. This is what the girl formerly known as Rose was reduced to. What would her grandparents have said about this? The air was thick with the smell of iron, and the surrounding valley becoming a blur. The only way she could prevent herself from losing her mind was to focus on her objective; The safety of the wall – Wall Rose. Mei could feel her father's (or the man that came to take the place of one in this life) hand holding on to her, dragging her so she wouldn't stumble and break down. Another titan was coming.

"MEI!"

Mei jerked awake, she took deep intakes of air to calm herself down. She remained like that for a few minutes suppressing the shaking; running her sleeve over her forehead to soak away the sweat.

"Ah…" Mei blinked hearing someone rapping at the door, then looking over to the window seeing the morning light peeking through. Slowly awakening her to the world of the living.

"Kawamura time to get up" the person on the other side snapped, a little peeved at being the on wake up call duty. She waited until she heard their footsteps fade away. They never stayed for long, and she has still yet to earn their respect, but it was starting to look like a losing battle.

It was the same every time ever since they arrived weeks after the fall of Wall Maria. She let out a sigh before slumping back onto the bed. She turned her head to look the second bed in the small room to see that her father had already left to attend to his doctor duties.

In all her life (both the previous and present) did she ever see herself like this? A place she KNEW was never real or at least it wasn't supposed to be. Mei has never felt closer to hysteria when she was finally able to register her surroundings, and where she has come to be.

She has read stories about this happening, and let me tell you it took a VERY long time before she could finally bring herself to entertain the thought that, no, she wasn't in some life threatening coma that has caused her to conjure up some fantasy that she was in the Trost District.

Mei took one look at those walls and it took everything in her not to fall over and break. The evidence was at every turn and when she finally accepted the truth she was beyond crushed.

Mei frowned when she heard the birds outside waking for another hectic day. Hectic in the sense that she was now living in the equivalent of a hospital. Kai offered their services to the people with their extent of medical knowledge. Well this was in fact a good thing she didn't like the incredulous looks she kept receiving from her possible patiences.

Mei promised that if one more person told her to run along and to stop playing with the stethoscope she was going to take a scalpel and shove it up their-

Mei stopped her little rant short when her stomach rumbled. She groaned knowing that she will have to get up, leaving the comfort of the soft blankets they provided for them. Deciding that if she didn't get up now someone will come looking for her again (and right now she did not want to deal with another lecture from those nurses).

She pushed aside the covers almost letting a little whimper escape with the lack of warmth around her and started padding around the small room.

Mei didn't want anything to do with all this. She wasn't the type of person to get into conflicts. She was so convinced that maybe if she just didn't get involved, things would turn out okay. For good measure she wrote everything she could remember in her mediocre notebook as a reminder to stay away from all of that.

So when the walls did fall she would be able to survive with this new family of hers. But, no, she should have known better that it wasn't going to be that simple. Mei had her predicament now to prove it.

She tightened her dark shawl around herself and stuffed her leather notebook inside a handmade pocket she stitched up inside.

"Mei, you're awake?" Mei whirled her head around to see her father walking in the room, in his normal doctor attire.

Kai; she had grown to have a soft spot for this simple cheerful man. Even Leila both loving her in their obliviousness. All the more heart dropping when…

She shook her head. She was through with wallowing around not with all those patience waiting to be tended to. It was no use thinking about it now but it still didn't stop the cold shiver that ran up her spine with guilt.

"Uh…y-yeah" she replied dumbly, mentally slapping herself.

"I was wondering when you would wake up….." He eyed her a bit. "Another nightmare huh?" Mei flinched. No doubt coming to that conclusion with the dark circles under her eye. It's only been a few weeks since then, and it wasn't like her to just suppress something like that from her memories (even if in this life she still stuffed everything away with a sense of duty). She still wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I-"Kai placed a hand over her head.

"It's okay I understand. I'm just concerned that's all." He let out a breathless laugh. "Were both on the same boat kiddo, tell you what…." Kai shuffled around in his pocket, taking out a piece of paper.

"We need someone to run down and collect some medical supplies were running a bit short on, would you mind…." He trailed off, giving her a sheepish smile. Mei smirked (translation: 'You can pick up a new book along the way')

Mei nodded firmly as she walked off, picking up her satchel and stuffing the piece of paper in her shawl.

"I'll be back in a few!" Living in this makeshift hospital wasn't so bad. There was shelter for one, and food, and maybe just maybe she was still a bit reluctant in wanting anything to do with Eren Yeager.

Not out of spite or being hurtful but there was one thing nagging at her, the change her existence would bring.

Not that their lives were great either way fighting titans was no laughing matter but she didn't want to tarnish anything. Getting involved with their lives was like forever standing at death's door waiting for it to open at any moment and be invited in (and there will be no cookies waiting for her)

Not only that, the changes to the story that would be made, whether they'll be good or bad. Mei didn't like complicating herself, she loved living peacefully even if this wasn't the place for it. So really what was she to hinder that? If this was any other world things would mostly turn out well in the end, but this was different, interference could easily get her killed. Mei wasn't sure she would be given the second chance at life again this time around.

Besides it wasn't her problem, if she starts presenting her vast knowledge now she was definitely going to be locked away never to see the sunlight again or worse….

She shivered at the thought.

Mei walked out of her room and into the main quarters where the patients lay; her hands gripping the satchel. Mei smirked smugly when she passed by an old man who was openly glaring at her.

What? He shouldn't have been such a pain in the ass when she was helping in treating him.

A simple fever until she stepped in making her smirk widen. But it quickly faltered as she continued on.

It was safer that she didn't reveal too much of what she knew as it was better to keep the attention away from her. Although being underestimated a lot of the time was taking huge blows to her pride. Hell she even had a nurse hovering over her at all times to make sure she didn't mess up.

Mei ignored the people openly gaping at her as she made her away out the door grumbling profoundly under her breath like a mad women, and throwing in the usual curses here and there.

Maybe she was going insane, Mei sighed.

Maybe this time around I can live past 25.

* * *

Shit, shit, SHIT!

Mei was frozen, and very much aware of the sharp pointy knife directed right beside her throat, and lower jaw. Hindering her of any neck movement; well if her small actions before that caused a trickle of blood to run down her neck was anything to go by.

She was just returning from gathering up the medical supplies her father was talking about. Just some basic syringes, bandages, needles, etc. The warehouse they were stored in was a bit far from the makeshift hospital. What they failed to inform her of was, that some recently turned criminals had gathered there over the past few days. It was something about getting desperate for food, and other basic necessities that were running low as of late.

Mei shrieked out loud when one of the bandits tried to come up behind and she dove into an alley right beside the warehouse. She didn't get very far before a hand darted around her shoulders and pressed something cold to her neck.

"Move and you know what happens" Making his point he pressed his blade against her skin, drawing out blood to stop her from squirming, and finding herself in this situation.

Mei was finding it difficult to breathe with the pressure on her neck and the tension in the air. In an effort to distract herself she focused on the little boy standing in front of her. The boys teal-green eyes glaring like daggers at her attacker.

If this wasn't such a serious situation she would have screamed in frustration. It's like this world wants me to get involved! What was so wrong about not wanting to die a premature death?!

The young child tightened his hands into fist getting ready to punch at a moment's notice. Letting out a war cry he darted forward ready to slug the man in the face. Sadly without even flinching her attacker shifted his foot forward and kicked him right in the stomach.

Mei winced knowing it was going to leave a nasty bruise. Great, there goes the notion of living to be old and grey. He didn't stay down long either, and with a groan he picked himself up again. He had balls of steel, Mei could give him that much. Her attacker must have started to get impatient for she felt him tighten his grip; leaving her to lose oxygen fast. Seriously, Now? Didn't he need her alive or something that was her only reassurance, and why did this somehow feel so familiar?

Mei's vision was starting to blur when suddenly…

The man dropped to the concert floor, collapsing behind her with a grunt. Mei gasped as the cold metal that was being pressed against her sliced down her jaw and neck. Mei screeched, immediately clapping her hand down on the wound, trying to ignore the burning pain running up and down her collar.

She started swearing profoundly as panic started to seize up at her. She didn't want to die now – scratch that, again. Feeling the blood spill with every intake of air she took. A small flash of a weary smile after harsh coughing fits obscured her vision.

"Shit, Mikasa what do we do!?" Mei didn't immediately register when Mikasa in a fit a panic grabbed her by the shoulders, slumped her to the ground, and unwrapped her shawl to cushion her head.

She stared at the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Both Eren and Mikasa were shaking, guilt washing over them. Seeing that must have reminded Mei to compose herself.

She can still live if the gash wasn't too deep and didn't cut any blood vessels or arteries. From the feel of it, it wasn't deep enough to hit any nerves or placed correctly to hit her carotid artery (she would have no chance if it did). So that gave her an impression that the knife have been really dull (guy must have been desperate then). Mei let a bit of hope sweep through, she had a chance. She needed to take immediate medical treatment.

"B-bag." Her voice came out horsed.

"Huh?"

"B-b-bag!" Mikasa gasped. Her eyes shifting to the bag that was still on Mei.

"Eren, the bag!"

"What's in the bag?" Mei took a quick intake of air.

"M-medical supplies." Eren's head whirled to the satchel, with some medical supplies peeking out.

He dove toward them carefully getting the bag over her head somehow and into his waiting arms.

Dumping the supplies out like a kid trying to take out his presents. He rummaged for anything they can use to stop the bleeding.

Mei didn't have it in her to do much the only thing keeping her from falling into unconsciousness was Mikasa keeping a cloth that fell out of the bag and pressing it against her neck to absorb much of the blood, and continually speaking to her.

The usual stuff anyone would say in a situation like this 'you're going to be okay' and 'help is on the way'.

"I-is t-there o-oil of oregano?"[1] Eren rummaged through the items in desperation, not bothering to question her or anything. With items scattered all over the place it took him a bit of time to find the bottle, and in that time Mei instructed Mikasa to apply pressure to the wound. She didn't bother to comment why they just simply obeyed her.

When Eren finally found it, hesitantly Mikasa removed the rag for him to pour down the contents on to her wound. She couldn't help but hiss when the liquid made contact to her skin. He stopped pouring in panic until she glared at him to continue.

After that was done Mikasa returned to applying pressure.

Though she started to see white spots in her vision. Everything was becoming a blur the blood loss was getting to her.

"Eren, Mikasa!" She audibly heard before all she could hear was her breathing getting shallower.

"Help is here just stay with us a little longer!" It sounded like an echo somehow.

"S-s-sure….." Was all Mei could say barely conscious enough to feel someone pick her up off the ground. The rocking of the body carrying her must have been morbidly soothing as she was being enveloped in darkness. The makeshift hospital was within sight before she passed out.

* * *

Mei awakened with a groan. Something bright was piercing her eyelids. Her body felt stiff so in an attempt to move she winced.

Ow…. There was a searing pain on the side on her jugular. Mei squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the throbbing to receded, and then her hand trailed to her neck.

Oh right some maniac with a knife held her hostage and cut her as he fell like a sack of potatoes. With a hiss she sat up hand still on her neck. Checking down on herself, she was morbidly fascinated that they did a pretty good job fixing up the wound.

She had no real reason to underestimate them but they barely had the technology that her time period had so death under surgery or uncleaned wounds was common.

Even the easily treatable diseases, that she had medicine for before, was fatal.

Her attacker had a pretty busted knife too so the wound wasn't that clean cut, luckily no nerves were severed so it wasn't deep enough to hit her airway. She hesitantly inclined her head….hmm, she could still move her neck. Not too much as it still hurt but the muscle would in time heal. She didn't fail to also take notice of the stitches under the bandages.

"So you've come back to us I see." Mei made the mistake of moving her neck to see Kai entering the room.

"SHIT!" she howled clutching her throat, the pain came in a rush she almost fell backwards into her comforter. Kai threw his head back and laughed. Sadistic bastard!

Although somehow it felt like his way of being relieved. After panting a bit she scowled at him, shifting her body towards his direction. He was smiling at her, his charcoal eyes soft with unhidden affection. He must have been pretty worried. Mei smiled slightly in reassurance.

If not a bit awkwardly, it was hard not to feel open with him as he has taken the place of a father in this life.

"I'm sure you already know how your wound must have been." He sighed wearily. "We were able to treat it without problems but you're going to be left with a scar there.

Kai paused, and with a deep breath,

"And you can't move your neck too much from now on kiddo. There will always be a lingering pain with how close it was to slicing your neck open."

That was a reassuring thing about Kai, he never sugar coated anything, and he went right down to the point. Mei found solace in that, she didn't feel like she had to degrade herself for answers.

Either way Mei outwardly grimaced. That was going to take some time to sink in. Right now she was still trying to swallow the ugliness of everything that just happened. She was going to have to speed up the process on those pain killers. Even now she could understand what he meant. She was going to live with an ever permanent reminder that she could have died back there.

She was very lucky indeed then. She touched at the bandages gingerly. A scar too huh? Normally it would leave no such thing but again there was that they didn't have the medical advantage her time had. She was seriously starting to get vex at the disadvantage.

Kai coughed to catch her attention.

"Though I would like to know how you had a bottle of oil of oregano in your bag. And also some other herbs that are very expensive to get?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Mei that stuff is hard to find that's why they're so expensive so how do you have it." It was more of a command rather than a question.

Mei's eye twitched in agitation. In no way was she expecting to be attacked so before entering the warehouse she passed by the black market. It was fairly hidden and she had only stumbled upon it by coincidence. It was the type that moved around never staying for long in one place. Her eyes fell on all the seeds they had in stock (ones they themselves didn't know would be great for medical herbs given the time period) and other possible items that she could use. The people running the closest stand didn't look so good for wear, giving her the impression they would trade some of the valuables for medicine.

Before leaving she had snatched some of her herbs she kept outside the makeshift hospital. A precaution as keeping them in her room would arise suspicion. So she gambled them away for the items. Of course the people were weary of a small child in possession of such items but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mei scowled at the patient look her father was giving her, waiting for an answer. After much thought she gave up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I traded some medicine for them, that's all! And they were mine I didn't take them from here." Her voice taking a pleading tone. "I...I've been practicing on making my own medicine." She hesitated unsure of saying that part with the look of surprise that came upon his face.

"Y-You made some?"

"Y-yeah." she rubbed her arm. "I have been ever since you taught me." Which was no lie after she was able to understand the texts of making them (even though she already did but their form was a bit different so it took some time to adjust) Kai moved on to the hands on experience which they were about done in mastering when everything blew over. Kai made a strangled noise and Mei smirked at the pleased look in his eye and - why was there also a gleam?

It vanished before she could register what it was.

He placed a hand on her head.

"Hmm I see, that's fine then, I was able to lie to the soldiers that they were gifts from some people we treated. Thankfully they bought it." Mei blinked, eyes softening gratefully. Kai fidgeted uneasily.

"Um…so you were out for only a day but those kids that were with you are still around, they were so worried I couldn't turn them away." He chuckled running a hand through his unkempt hair making it worse.

Mei suppressed a groan, rubbing at her bandages. She almost forgot they were also there when it happened.

"I'll let them in." Wait, no HOLD UP!

Too late Kai was at the door before she could say anything. Throwing it open and immediately coming face to face with the Eren Jaeger.

Mei glared in betrayal as Kai snickered walking past them and out the door. She released an annoyed whimper, eyeing the children in front of her.

They froze, making eye contact. They took in the bandages around her neck and her their fidgety, guilt ridden forms. They almost appeared to be like lost puppies unsure of what to do. Did it really scare them that much? (Scratch that they had every right to be scared some maniac nearly killed her)

Her question was answered when they flinched as the door closed behind them. Whirling around as if they were now trapped. After a moment of silence, Eren, knowing he wasn't one to back down stepped forward with uncertainty but with a sliver of determination.

"How are you?" He finally asked, voice filled with concern but hesitant. Mei made sure she was careful not to scowl at the poor boy as it might be taken the wrong way.

He couldn't even look her in the eye, he must have been cowering in his guilt. It wasn't his fault but knowing his nature he would try to shoulder it as such.

Mei inwardly grumbled. That wasn't how kids were supposed to be.

"I'll live," she said after a slight pause. "But I will have a scar after they remove these things." She didn't bother to add the tidbit of living with the feeling of being sliced over and over again. Who knows what that would cause Eren to do. He in turn chose to keep his mouth clamped shut instead eyeing her carefully. They were all as she always picture them to be, it was kind of serene.

Eren with his brash nature, Mikasa with her red scarf (she should ask later what happen to her shawl she was starting to feel cold again) and Armin being all feeble yet under all that blonde hair was a genius in his own right.

Her eyes softened, they were so small and quite adorable too….

"What's your name?" Her eyes traveled to Mikasa. Surprised she was the one to ask that.

"Mei Kawamura. You?" It's not like her name would mean anything but, they were all just standing there so lost. She just had to take pity. Although Mikasa instead looked over to the others, in silent communication. She blinked as they all simultaneously nodded. Weird?

"Eren Yeager."

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"A-Armin Arlert." Mei looked at them blankly. "Nice to meet you I guess?" She made a move to tilt her head and cringed. Shit forgot bandages, neck wound. Eren flinched slightly taking another step forward closer to her bed.

"Are you sure, you're alright?"

"Peachy, it's not like someone tried to kill me or anything," Mei sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm as she rubbed away at the bandages. Eren slumped, taking a step back and cowering into himself.

"Oh." Mei inwardly cursed herself. Did she have to spit fire like that?

"Are you okay?" She made sure to emphasize the 'you'. Mei sighed at the look of confusion on his face, of course he would. Throwing away the sheets Mei climbed out of bed, careful to not move her neck. They only watched silently as she stood before him. And poked hard at his stomach where she saw him get kicked.

Eren wheezed clutching it and Mei scowled heavily.

"You were trying to hide it weren't you?" He only hunched over while Armin and Mikasa cried out clutching at his side to make sure he didn't fall over. Mei only rubbed at her bandages (attempting To lessen the phantom pain) as she strode away towards a loose floor board that nobody noticed before. Picking it apart and rummaged inside.

Armin's eyes only widened in disbelief as she returned with some bandages, a bottle and some sort of rag (it was bulging with something inside).

Mei stood in front of Eren again. "Take your shirt off."

"H-huh?" Eren flushed, eyes wide as he stared at her incredulously. Mikasa surprisingly went red in the face and Armin made a weird choked sound.

Mei only rolled her eyes to the heavens, suppressing a chuckle. Right they acted nothing like they would later on since they were still kids.

"Geez relax I'm just going to treat you. Besides, we're a bit young for that sort of drama don't you think?" Eren remained crimson, doing as he was told to keep a shred of his dignity. Mikasa with a gasp turned to look the other way while Armin strode over to the loose floor board that was still open to peer at the items inside. Mei only smirked at Eren who once his torso was exposed, scowling at her.

She instructed him to a sit at a stool that she had just in her room to open the windows, and began to work on mending his bruise. Eren just carefully watched her as she began checking to see if he had anything else, he was kind of skeptic that she knew what she was doing.

His eyes traveled around the room, wincing a bit when she poked his side. Probably a bruised rib as well. Finding scattered books of advanced subjects he wouldn't understand, (Wait was that a book on the human anatomy?) the room didn't have much of anything while her side of the small place was a bit messy the neat side must have been her father's. His eyes lowered at the thought of his father and just as quickly yelped as, the girl Mei, applied some pretty hot rag on his stomach. It quickly passed as she began to wrap the bandages.

Huh. It didn't hurt much anymore he noticed after a slight pause.

"Try not to bend too much as it will give no time for it to heal." Mei finished, brushing herself off with a satisfied smirk and handing Eren his clothes.

"What is this thing?" He poked at the bandages. Eren must have been referring to the heating pad (or at least a home-made version of it seeing as there was no place to get one and were most likely not invented yet[2]) Mei paused at the thought. Lots of basic medical needs have yet to be invented since the creative minds behind them have yet to be born (if they were ever to be born here). After some contemplation she smirked. Sorry but someone had to take the credit for these inventions.

"It's a heating pad it helps fasten the healing process of the bruise." Eren only looked at her with wide eyes, then proceeding to put on his clothes.

"Wow…" Both turned behind them to see Armin checking some of her items that she held under the floorboards. Somehow all the remaining occupants stood over him.

"You made all these?" Armin turned to Mei in wonder and awe. Which she responded by lightly scowling. "Yeah what of it?" She rubbed her arm starting to feel bashful with all the wide looks she was receiving.

"You can help lots of people with these but um….." he trailed off when he saw the seeds.

Mei indulged his unanswered questions by elaborating. "Oh I've planned to help people but most of the herbs and potions that I need are hard to gather." Then an odd thought occurred. One she was kind of skeptic about and only occurred to her in the moment.

"That's why I want to go to the outside world."

Armin and Eren blinked while Mikasa stayed silent at her declaration. "There are so many plants out there that could be used to develop further the science behind medicine, develop more of the medical field. I could help millions if I had that kind of advantage." Mei developed an absent look but quickly shrugged it off.

A best passed in silence as the occupants in the room absorbed what she just said. Mei was about to retract it when...

"Let's do it!" Eren was smiling widely, causing Mei to jump in surprise at the sheer volume. "Let's go see the outside world and find all those plants you can use and…." He fumbled for words.

"We want to help you," Armin finished for him. Huh?

"Wait what?" She looked around in disbelief. Eren rubbed his head sheepishly. "If it weren't for you Mikasa and I would have just watched you die. We were so scared the blood just pouring out it…." Eren growled. "I just froze in panic but you kept calm and even when help arrived you….."He trailed off, his eyes gleaming with unshed, frustrated tears. Mikasa laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort and throughout it all Armin stayed in silent agreement.

Mei just stared, thoughts racing. Well Shit.

It has been ten years and four weeks that's she's successfully avoided the Trio and in the span of two days she had somehow became friendly with them (if you can call it that seeing as she hasn't snapped yet and kicked them out of her life), and for some strange reason she spoke without thinking about seeing the world outside the walls and developing new forms of medical science.

Didn't she agree not to long ago that if she befriended them it will be grueling long road, probably ending akin to a violent, bloody death?

And then another thought came that made Mei's eye widen in realization and disbelief. Something that made her heart clench and throat tighten.

This was her second chance and seeing these three kids now that wanted to help her, could she really just throw that away?

"D-do you really want to?" Mei frowned at the stutter, feeling her nervous prickle as 3 sets of eyes turned to stare at her. "Of course." Eren stated matter-of-factly leaving Mei to openly gap at him.

He said it like so casually with an air of certainty, as if it were that easy to give all their trust to one person. For a moment she almost forgot that they were just kids, with later on, the world set on their shoulders. Was she really going to join them? With all her knowledge of the future and experience as a med student was she forever going to step foot at death's door never knowing when she was going to evidently open it? To help them handle whatever this world was going to throw at them?

Well, Mei finally concluded. I'm not going to waste this second chance that was given to me. I'm going to make her proud.

With that Mei turned to them and gave one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Then I'm going to hold you to that."

Mei couldn't really bring herself to regret it at their bright grins.

* * *

Phew re-editing and uploading this was a hassle. I'll explain, it gets really irritating with SI especially of the reincarnation kind dragging out the meeting of the main characters or at least post pone it to the point that it just becomes a bit underwhelming when they DO finally meet. So I made sure Mei had no choice in the matter (im sorry Mei your my scapegoat) Besides I find scars morbidly fascinating. Also I've already mention in the beginning that its not really indulged how far medical science is in the SNK world so i'm kind of just guessing at this point. Alright so as a warning **And i'll make it in bold just in case, this story will have a lot of the manga seeped in so if your an Anime-only SNK fan this is not the story for you.**

I don't know what kind of pace i'm going to have with this story so kind of bear with me okay?

Reviews are appreciated C:

 **[1]** : I've read that Oil of Oregano can work as a form of antibiotic if normal antibiotic is not within reach. It can be used internally or externally. (please feel free to correct me if i'm WAY wrong I could use to advice/help)

 **[2]** : You can make a form of heating pad with items you find around the house you just have to know where to look.

Thank you for Reading~!


	3. Opportunities Chp 2

New Year, New CHAPTER?! Yup I wanted to really get this one out their as soon as possible. Since I don't remember when was the last time I uploaded and you know that's pretty bad. So this chapter sorta feels filler but it has and does serve its purpose. It gives more down time with Mei and the Shiganshina Trio and some changes to their future. I will repeat that I don't know how far the medical field is in the SNK world, I know the have needles but other then that everything is just guesses. So please don't hold it against me I'm just incorporating as much as I can from medieval times to the SNK realm.

 **Disclaimer:** Mei and any other made up character is mine, everyone else is Isayama Hajime

 **Answering some reviews:**

CarishTale: Lolz don't worry honey I know even less then you. Google has been my best friend here when it comes to writing this story, but hey any way you can help me here would be awesome! Also thank you so much for the support it means the world to me!

KyuubiNoPuma: Thank you? Lolz I'm not entirely sure

Cat Beats: Aww thanks for still supporting, thats really great you've stuck around even with my slow ass. As for people getting mad at the whole not following the manga/anime part in some fans, I have no idea lets just accept some people are stupid cause I agree completely with you. Mei's scar pain has to be nerve damage as the neck is the most vulnerable part of the body. I've read that the tiniest of slice can really affect your neck movements. But this is all from what research I made I could be wrong.

OTrizy: I would have to go back love but I'm sure its placed somehow on how Mei knew Mikasa's name like Eren saying it or something. Again I would have to go back

 **A Remedial Odyssey**

 **Chapter 2:** **Opportunities**

* * *

"Eren stop staring at it!"

Eren yelped and averted his eyes anywhere, attempting to play off as if he hadn't been staring this entire time.

Mei's bandages have finally come off after three weeks. Kai was beside her holding the used gauze, and his face undecipherable. Her father wasn't kidding when he said that the scar was going to be quite unappealing. Since the knife that was used was rusty it had some sharp, jagged edges.

The muscle damage was still raw, haven't had the full time to heal and breathe. The full dawning that this could have just quickly ended her life had finally wrung its ugly head through her psyche. She had even less sleep than before, to the point Kai had enough watching her wake up in sweats, and started using her sleep pills (the ones in experimental stage) on her and she would give him feedback on how they worked when she woke up. It was risky and dangerous but she couldn't imagine how he must have felt watching her refuse to sleep.

The line of the blade ran from the side of her chin, downwards on her jugular and stopped before her collar bone. Mei hesitantly touched it; it was slightly rough yet tender.

It wasn't a light graze either so the scarring was kind of deep too. But the part that sucked the most for her would have to be -

"Would you stop staring at it!" Eren jumped at being caught. She was getting more and more irritated the more Eren saw it, all guilt ridden, and it's not like she could force him to not be. Then again a puppy would have broken its leg on the street and Eren would still find a way to blame himself.

Mei twitched when she felt that little brat's eyes on her scar again.

Eren was in the room with her and Kai. The Shingashina trio was starting to be a usual site to see in the makeshift hospital. She didn't regret meeting them and wanting to be their friend, it felt nice seeing them visit her, but there was always the nagging of now being involved in their lives that struck her.

She has watched the anime and even read the manga. She was fan and now seeing them in person was getting immensely difficult not to think of them as characters. Even worse was that this was all happening, they would grow up to suffer, and humanity would always be at the brink. Mei shivered.

She felt something warm starting to be put over her and saw Kai placing her shawl in the mirror.

Mei didn't know how she was going to get through this, and that scared her more than anything.

"You still look beautiful to me" Kai chuckled already seeing her roll her eyes. Mei elbowed him while he burst into laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something pass over Eren's eyes, but it went away once he made eye contact with her.

"If you don't stop staring at it I'll punch you in the throat!" She paused after a thought. "AGAIN!" Eren Jaeger did NOT yelp and hide behind the approaching Armin.

Armi was barely able to react to Eren's actions as he opened the door.

"Eren please stop." Armin meekly chastised aware of the growling Asian's eyes piercing him. No matter if told otherwise Mei was a very intimidating child and with the scar even worse so. Armin only stopped shaking when Mikasa (his saving grace) appeared and glared right back leading them to a stare down that dropped the atmosphere a couple of degrees.

Eren NOT hiding behind his blonde counterpart had the decency to cringe forgetting that Mikasa had it out for the short medic after she hit him so hard with a clipboard he got a concision.

Their appearance more in Mei's life must have been about wanting to see the outside world which after two sleepless nights she agreed with. This was a different time zone, with different plants so the possibly of the expansion of medicine was open to her.

"Well kiddo since the bandages are off I have to go ahead and check to see what is needed to be done" Kai rubbed the top of Mei's head and chuckled at her scowl for ruining her hair. Her hair was getting outrageously long and harder to maintain, to the point she's contemplating cutting it now.

"See you later kids" Kai said as we walked out the door, the others waving behind him.

There was a pause at the silence left behind from her father.

"Do you even clean your side of the room?" Mei twitched as Eren went back to sitting on the bed.

She really didn't clean her room. Eren noted that the papers she had on her desk have grown in size. Armin was about to read one of the papers that fell to the floor when Mei snatched it, and did she just hiss at him?

"What did I say about touching my things?" Armin slowly backed away. He was kind of starting to get used to Mei's rude and blunt countenance. After being around her for two weeks he's come to realize that no matter whom it is she will not treat you with any regard. So Armin had to learn pretty quickly to never take anything she says personally.

Mikasa made a strange noise at the back of her throat. Well maybe not everyone felt that way.

While he's gotten used to it, Mikasa on the other hand hasn't tolerated any of it.

"When do you start working?" Mei asked as she picked up some of the scattered papers on the floor, and what answered was a growl from Eren.

"In two days" He was glaring at nothing but nobody argued with his tone. Things were starting to look grim with rations being so depleted. They were recruiting orphaned children into the farm fields.

Mei knew what was coming soon so she avoided looking at Armin. Rations would be so low the Military will have no choice but to send people to the slaughter in the form of a Survey Corp Expedition. They will take adults specifically males in good health. What could she possibly do in her current form and predicament? Even worse what would happen to Kai…?

"What's this?" Mei was caught out of her revere at a paper Mikasa was holding.

Mei was in the process of finally cracking the formula for natural antibiotics. (It was hard to remember things from her past life that was so accessible). **[1]** She had done extensive research on a natural remedy of antibiotics unlike Pharmaceutical antibiotics in her past life.

The only thing missing was a certain ingredient however, to begin experimentation.

Mikasa remained holding the paper expecting her to answer. Mei sighed "It's a formula for a drug that could make a difference here, possibly save lives." The boys gasped.

"Can it really do that?!" Eren exclaimed. All wide eyed getting the paper from Mikasa's hands, but once it was in his grasp he looked confused at the words and numbers written all over the place. Unlike Armin who after a quick look through-

"It's missing something right?" Armin presumed, looking over Eren's shoulder. Ah, ever the observant Armin. Mei nodded.

"Yes and I don't know where to find it; I've haven't gone out much since we've been here."

Lately she has only been remaining inside, and she refused to believe it's because she's been traumatized.

Armin openly hollered. "Seriously?" She nodded a little dumbly.

Eren looked at her in pity and Mei scowled heavily. Little snot nosed brat. He quickly beamed smugly and jumped off the bed. "Then let's go we'll show you around then."

He motioned for them to follow him and he was a few steps away from the door when he suddenly stopped. "Ehe what is it your looking for again?" He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Armin giggled and Mei's scowl remained. "I never said" She grumbled. Well Mei might as well tell them, as she had nothing better to do anyways.

"It's called turmeric powder or root it's a sort of spice that is arguably the most powerful herb on fighting and potentially reversing disease. According to some of the books I have read." There was a grunt besides her.

"How do you know that for sure?" Mikasa asked skeptically. Which Mei didn't blame her for it, even though they weren't close they tolerate being around each other.

"My mom used to grow them and used it to relieve any kind of pain we had." Mei's eyes remained downcast. **[2]** "And that worked a lot of the time, if I can get my hands on some I can begin working on something called Antibiotics to treat infections or diseases caused by bacteria. It even has anti-inflammatory properties and taste great if you want to spice up your food."

Armin held his chin in thought. "Well we can always start in the market place; someone should be able to have some."

"Yeah, if this plant does everything you say it does let's go look for it!" Eren was pumped, for reasons unknown to her. Mikasa still remained unconvinced but agreed to follow Eren on their little hunt.

Mei smirked at their enthusiasm. "Well that settles it, let's for look for some Turmeric roots."

* * *

 **[3]** Turmeric roots where native to southern Asia, last Mei remembered, requiring temperatures between 20 and 30 °C (68 and 86 °F) and a considerable amount of annual rainfall to thrive. Her mother kept them alive by making her father dig a trench near the lake, and growing them pretty out in the open to receive rain and sunlight.

But that was in Wall Maria, most likely stomped on by some Titan. Here people didn't have time to grow spices anymore with food rations at an all-time low. It was getting more and more discouraging the more they walked around asking anyone they knew in the markets. Mei wanted to pummel all those that kept telling them to 'piss off' but restrained herself knowing things were looking pretty bleak.

Eren had no such restraint having to be pulled away by Mikasa before he started fighting someone.

Mei was just about to give up when they were stopped by a passer who overheard them asking around.

"You know where I can kind some?" Mei was standing before this tanned, skinny, man who's seen better days. Dirt was all over his clothes and face, and he also appeared world weary which is not uncommon around here.

Eren took it upon himself to stand close to her in his attempt to shield her if the man saw fit to attack them for their clothes or possessions; another sad fact that was becoming more common.

"Yeah I know where you can find some, but I'm going to need something in exchange." He said so matter-of-fact.

"And how do we know you're not lying to me." Mei asked dubiously of his motives. Eren nodded his head in agreement. Which didn't help Mei consider him anything other than some kind of minion.

The man began pulling something from his pocket, causing the kids to tense. It turned out to be little brown baggy. He took out his hand and sprinkled the contents and out came a deep-orange and yellow powder, just like how she remember turmeric powder was supposed to look like. The man reached it out towards Mei, and she cautiously took a pinch of it and sniffed. The smell was so intense she started coughing, yup, it had that spicy texture-y smell and taking a taste it was familiar to something long ago.

It was disturbing how her memory of her past life was fading the more time past here.

"Yup it's turmeric powder." Armin and Eren appeared shocked and Mei looked the man over. "Where did you get it?"

The man smirked. "That is just going to be something you have to find out if I don't get something in return."

"Can't we take the little bag from him?" Eren grumbled lowly as to not have the man hear.

Mei was tempted to, but she need more than that especially if she wanted to recreate all other basic treatments and medicines. So…"If you can take me to where I can find some I will be able to give you some of my rations." The trio gasped. Further emphasizing how bad things have gotten. It got worse when the man lit up and rose back to his full height.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy, Mei?" She looked over at Mikasa and shook her head.

"Not at all but I need turmeric roots and if he knows where to find some then what other choice do we have. "

That only became clearer when the man stretched out his hand in anticipation. "Hand it over then."

Mei scowled. "First you have to take us." Just as expected the man wasn't too happy to hear that.

"Look kid, I don't have to do anything, so either hand it over or no deal." Armin shivered a bit behind Mikasa.

"Oy, she said first you have to take us!" Eren yelped when Mei pulled on the collar of his shirt to restrain him.

"We don't trust you and it's clear you don't trust us, but we have more to gain than you have." Mei looked over at trio. "Two of them know how to fight and another can run to the authorities and get you arrested. I keep my word, but I can't guaranty that for you."

He stood aghast at these turn of events. It all happened so fast. They were just kids and acted like it until now. He watched them for a while innocently asking for this powder, except for the brown haired boy, he expected this to be easy. He was about to refuse helping them when his stomach growled. The girl with the scar just smirked and he knew he had no choice unless he wanted to get his hands on her rations. She was healthy and he wasn't, there was nothing he could do.

He growled. "Follow me then." Mei followed with a 'thank you', but it sounded condescending in the man's ears.

They began walking for a while and it only started to dawn on them where they were heading half way through. Wall Rose was just beginning to appear in their line of site. Memories of what happened had Mei shuddering. "What's wrong?" Mikasa was beside her, facing her with her ever present blank stare.

Mei just frowned. "Just really bad memories."

"Why are we going inside Wall Rose." She quickly asked the man before Mikasa tried to pry. Maybe she wouldn't have but Mei didn't want to wait and find out. The man grunted."Yes there's this old man in the Karanes District that's been trying to sell this powder for some food for his sick granddaughter but nobody has been caring about spices anymore." Mei pondered.

It's the town that the 57th expedition went through. They also returned there after the lost the Female Titan.

"What does she have?"

The man shrugged. "Nobody knows. He can't afford a Doctor at the moment." He sounded almost disinterested if only his posture wasn't so stiff. Mei made sure they were within range of people in case this man tried something.

"I've never been to another town." Eren was looking at the Wall in reverence.

"Well good for you, we'll be entering through a cart I know a guy who can let me hitch a ride. Hopefully he's lenient enough to let you guys through." Normally they would let people cross towns easily, but recently they've had to be extra careful who they let cross, paying fees if they had carts. With food being low, crime rates when up. The Military have been working more since then.

"He's probably not allowed in the district." Armin whispered, coming to that conclusion when they stopped near the gates.

"Wait here." The man walked ahead to a parked cart with some workers loading it up.

"This could all be some trap?" Eren added getting all jittery. He was watching the man like a hawk.

"Could be." That kind of made Mei's jaw tighten, yes this could all be some trap.

"I could go alone, run at the first sign of danger?" Eren turn to her as if she has grown another head or worse smiled. "No way, we're coming too." Armin just nodded with his smile crooked and Mikasa didn't say anything but it wasn't an argument either.

Mei was about to refute when the man came back.

"They're ready to go. It's not a long ride but we'll have to be careful." He still remained stiff but Mei nodded.

She went ahead and started to follow as the man led them towards the cart.

* * *

Mei was so relieved when it turned out that the man was telling the truth. She could have teared up in euphoria if Armin and Eren weren't causing a ruckus by looking at the town's people and pointing. The Shiganshina trio really haven't been this far before. The tanned man has attempted to tell them to be quiet, but after a few beats they would be right back at it again. He gave up and was now slouching besides Mei with his arms crossed.

"I thought you were lying you know." He looked over to her perplexed.

"Why would I do that?"

She just stared and turned away looking at the people but he was focusing on where her scar was, and that should have answered anything she would have said. Mei didn't see but his hazel eyes seemed to sadden with something akin to guilt.

The old man's house was located in a more open area, shaded by the Wall on one half but close to the town. There was a small stream of water besides the road that reached perfectly towards his house. The cart stopped a ways off.

"Alright let's get off" The man jumped down and stayed to make sure they all got off the cart safely. Once that was done they began walking to house at a slow pace.

"So why does it look like you want to leave" Armin proclaimed boldly, he even seemed surprised he asked at all.

The man (Mei should really ask for his name) just frowned. "That's none of your business" he attempted to declare half-heartedly. Halfway through the walk he seemed to be dragging his feet, and would have probably run the opposite direction if they weren't stopped by someone yelling.

"What are you doing here, and who are these kids?" The man that guided them there stopped and seemed to shrink into himself.

"T-they need your help?" The old man that came out had a cane and was looking far too tired to be healthy. He was balding and had a pretty impressive beard. He didn't look at all please to see their guide there if his face wasn't so dead set on looking feral.

The old man sneered. "And what exactly can I help them with? Get out of here, Jacob!"

The kids looked over at their guide who seemed to redden in shame - guilt?

The man, no - _Jacob_ was just about to retort when Mei took pity on him, and interrupted. "I was told you grow turmeric roots. Was I misinformed?" The old man looked at their guide and back at Mei only to give her an once-over in skepticism. His eyes stayed a bit longer on her scar, something Mei inwardly cringed at. The scar thing was going to be something she had to get used to.

"What business you have with my roots?"

Mei kept her face perfectly blank. "That is my business and my business alone. "

His eyes narrowed and quickly looked at our guide. Armin was observing the old man hidden behind Mikasa, while Eren stood beside Mei looking from Jacob and the old man. "I want nothing to do with! If you don't leave I'll-I'll" He started swinging his cane angrily, and this would have continued if their wasn't some intense coughing coming from inside the house.

The Old man surprisingly for his age bolted inside, and Mei began to follow with the trio following behind her. Their Guide remained unsure if he should go inside.

On a small bed was a little girl coughing up blood. The old man was kneeling next to her holding her arm, fretting. Mei felt bad for him; he appeared to be aging more with worrying over her. She was a ginger, freckled little girl who all around looked weak and frail. He didn't pay attention to them entering the room not until Mei went to the other girl's side.

"As you can see I cannot sell you anything right now, so please get out." He looked shattered and the previous spunk was drained out of him looking at the little girl.

"Did you start working on the farms?" Mikasa asked in sympathy. While Mei didn't know how that felt, and probably wouldn't come to know, the trio did especially in two days times. Mei didn't know how she felt about that.

The old man looked like he wasn't going to answer until, "More like she is working as a servant for a Lord. They were recruiting people in exchange for food and my little Lily flower took the job." He looked so heartbroken; it would make sense since barely looked capable of walking if it weren't for his cane.

"She's working there?" They all turned towards the door where Jacob was standing, flabbergasted.

The old man's face morphed into an ugly sneer. "This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you!" He roared.

"P-papa p-please* Lily attempted to say between coughs. It sounded pretty awful but it did its job. He didn't move but he didn't stop glaring at Jacob either,

Armin quickly spoke up. "Sir please wait, my friend there is the daughter of a doctor and studying to be a doctor herself, we can help you?"

Mei was caught off guard but quickly nodded. "Yes I'm the daughter of a doctor and your roots, it could help us"

"That's why we're here." Eren added already at the base of the mattress staring at the young girl. "You have something we want."

The old man was doubtful but after his granddaughter started coughing again he let her have her way.

Mei didn't bother paying attention only placed her hand on the girl's back and her other hand of the girl's forehead. For one thing she had a fever, and Mei quickly leaned back as the girl sneezed.

"Do you have trouble breathing?" In response the girl nodded her head and started wheezing.

Mei took out her stethoscope, placed it on the girl's chest and began listening. She instructed the girl to attempt to take a deep breath. Poor girl tired but immediately started having a coughing fit.

While Mei did that the old man turned to Jacob and then Armin who was closest to him. "Boy, help me." Armin hesitated but the old man began getting up anyways so he had no choice.

Jacob starting backing up while he did so and if he wanted to run he couldn't have because without anyone noticing Mikasa was behind him.

"Do you feel tired most of the day?" Lily nodded again but kept her eyes on the men in the room. "And a pain in my chest most of the day t-too" She motioned to her chest as she said it.

"Has she had the flu recently?" The old man looked at her in confusion. "The flu?"

Mei wanted to slap herself; of course he wouldn't really know the term. "Fever, chills, muscle aches, cough, congestion, runny nose, headaches, and fatigue."

He frowned. "No this started happening around 3 to 4 weeks ago."

Mei returned to listening again with her stethoscope and nodded. "Now I could be wrong since these symptoms are the same as asthma or lung cancer." The old man's faced morphed into more confusion at those terms but Mei ignored him." **[4]** "She may have acute bronchial, it's when the bronchial tubes that carry air deep into your lungs become inflamed, the inner lining swells and grows thicker, narrowing the breathing passages. These irritated membranes also secrete extra mucus, which coats and sometimes clogs the small airways. Coughing spells are the body's way of trying to clear out these secretions for easier breathing."

Bronchitis is an inflammation in the lungs that some people call a chest cold. The main symptom of bronchitis is a productive cough that persists several days to weeks. The causes for this are through exposure to smoke, chemical irritants, or bacteria. That is unless she's got the symptoms wrong.

Armin marveled at the explanation Mei used. "Is there a cure?"

Mei turned his way and nodded "Quite easy actually just fluids and lots of rest but most importantly…" She turn towards Lily, who jumped a little at Mei's scowl.

"You need to avoid cleaning any fireplaces or anything with smoke. Bronchial can get worse and we don't have the resources to help with that." When the old man heard of the treatment he felt relieved but at the same time his eyes teared up in despair.

"I can't take her out of there, I have no other way for providing for us." He was shaking with unshed tears.

"Eren, can you see if they have anything to make soup with?" Eren had to pull his eyes away from the man in sympathy. He quickly went into the kitchen and coming back seconds later with some tomatoes and onions.

"I could only find these."

Mei nodded. "That's fine."

"Armin lay the girl down on her side will you, it will help her breath better and anything soft you can use to prop up her head will help too," Mei instructed while she went inside the kitchen. Mikasa shoved Jacob inside and closed the door, following Mei inside the kitchen.

Eren just stood around confused as to what to do until he noticed the old man looked ready to fall over and offered his help to guide him to a chair. He assigned himself watch duty over Jacob to make sure he didn't run off when he started inching for the door while he helped the old man.

"Thank you for helping us." The old man had tears coming out of his eyes as he was guided to his seat. Lily was propped to one side and holding out her hand toward Jacob as he stood beside her. Jacob quickly turned towards the old man, but he only looked at Lily in pessimism, the tears still falling from his eyes.

Jacob took ahold of her hand and started stoking it with his thumb. "I-I'm sorry this happened to you." He whispered eyes downcast.

"I-I'm fine, as long as you got what you needed." She started having a coughing fit again but it wasn't as bad as before. Jacob only kept his head down stroking her palm but Eren saw the few droplets of tears that fell out of his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the food and help." The only man was watching Jacob spoon feed Lily her soup. From the looks of it, the tomato soup must have been the biggest meal they had in a while. Eren and Armin were washing the dishes while Mei wrote in her little notebook.

"It wasn't a problem sir." Mikasa answered for them, putting away the leftovers.

The old man chuckled. "No need for sir, call me Pa" Mikasa seemed a bit hesitant on that but didn't say anything.

"If the Bronchitis gets worse come and find me I should have a treatment for it with the turmeric roots on hand. If the mucus membrane lining the airways stays inflamed then the cilia eventually stop functioning altogether. Clogged with mucus, the lungs are then vulnerable to viral and bacterial infections, which over time distort and permanently damage the lungs' airways." Mei continued writing as she said this, and Pa looked at Lily in worry.

"So you want to be a Doctor huh?" Jacob asked as he fed another spoonful of tomato soup to Lily.

Mei stared at him and shrugged. "People are stupid and if I have the brains to help them so be it."

Armin nearly fell over. "That's your reason!"

Mei smirked. "And it's interesting." The trio looked affronted and Lily laughed in the background. It was nice until there was a commotion outside.

Pa and Lily looked towards each other and she looked alarmed. "What do I do?" Lily asked before she began coughing again.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." Pa reassured already making his way towards the door. He motioned for the kids to remain hidden and opened the door. Mei crouched down and peak through the window making sure the blinds covered her. She almost hit the glass with her nose when something hit her from behind. "Sorry," Eren whispered sheepishly. Mei just elbowed him and grumbled. Armin and Mikasa stayed close too; all looking through the tight space.

There were two big thug looking men outside along with a short pudgy man who reeked of superiority with his fine clothes. They were riding a cart full of people and children. "It must be the servants for that lord Lily works for," Armin explained.

"We've come to retrieve Lily," The pudgy man said holding a list in his hands. Pa remained still blocking the door.

"Please Lily is still very ill, can't you give her another few days?" Pa pleaded but the man only looked at him in disdain.

"No can do, if she misses today then she can forget about receiving rations."

"Please just a few more, I'll do anything" Pa attempted once more. The man just scoffed. "Either she works today old man or nothing. Honestly our lord is doing you a favor if you can't even appreciate what he's doing for you then you might as well rot and die were you stand."

This angered Eren and he started to make his way towards the door. "Oh yeah well I'm going to kick his-" Eren yelped as he was yanked back yet again, from charging before he can take a few steps. "Don't be stupid the men look 3 times your size," She scolded her ever present scowl reemerging.

In the house Lily gasped. "I need to go." She moved to get off the bed until she was thrown back with her coughing. Jacob who has been silently sitting beside Lily held her down. "Are you crazy, what if your Brochi-whatever gets worse? You can die!" He argued.

Lily coughed again. "B-but I have to, we could starve if I don't!" She tried to get off the bed again but Jacob's hands remained on her shoulders. She turned to him little brown eyes pleading.

Jacob stared for a long time before, "Just stay here and get better; I'll go."

Lily sneezed and quickly turned around to face him holding his hand. "You don't have to, I can do it!" It was a weak argument as she only started sneezing again.

Jacob only smiled wearily. "I owe you, remember?" Lily just beamed and threw herself in his arms in an embrace. "Thank you, big brother." Jacob just held her, buried his face in her hair. "But I'm not your brother." He said voice all muffled.

When they let go, Jacob quickly made his way towards the door. "I'll go in her place!" he exclaimed stopping Pa mid-sentence of anything he was trying to say.

Pa looked dumbfounded while the pudgy pig just tsked. "Just get in the cart then, you're wasting my time."

Mei and the trio slowly made their way out as Jacob looked back at them one last time and then at Pa before hopping on the cart.

Pa remained at the door his house watching Jacob leave. "I still don't want to forgive him for what he did to my family." He breathed, eyes watering.

"I owe him for taking us here," Mei said beside him.

"No, I owe you four" Pa turned and smiled. "Thank you, if you ever need anything please let me know, you are even welcomed to stay here if you want to as well." The trio smiled in appreciation. Even Armin looked to be thinking of taking him up on that offer as they were all living in the shelter with his Grandpa.

"Pa." Mei looked uncomfortable saying that which caused Eren to snicker. She growled in his direction before continuing. "Please keep everything I did today a secret, even everything I'm doing with these turmeric roots." She said holding onto the bag to emphasize her point.

Pa only nodded his head solemnly. "Of course, it was Mei Kawamura right?" She nodded. Pa turned towards the trio. "Thank you Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Have a safe journey back."

The kids nodded and waved goodbye to Lily as it was beginning to get dark and the trio had a curfew at the shelter.

* * *

They were making their way past the gates, as luckily for them Thomas was working the gate keeping shift. Mei could only stare at the man and Eren was quick to not introduce her to him and she didn't want to ask why.

"Is that really the reason you want to become a doctor." Armin speculated, she could tell it has been bothering him for a while and Mei could only smirk.

"No but I'm not going to tell you unless you earn it." And for the first time the trio saw Mei Kawamura smile.

And they hoped to never see it again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading~!**

Normally I would make a conscious effort to upload at a certain time but I just really want to upload this already so screw it!

All those marked with **[?]** are because I researched them and i'm not entirely sure there correct so if I'm wrong go right ahead and tell me.

Reviews are welcomed :)


	4. Experiment 1 Chp 3

I LIIIVVVVEEE (again) Sorry guys for the long wait. I'll be real with you I've just been very unmotivated. I'm not dropping the story in anyway. Its been the same with Art too. Luckily I got a surge of inspiration recently so we'll see how long this last. Also I will no longer be lying out of my ass on "Oh i'll be updating a lot more yada yada yada" I just look like an asshole every time I say that. So expect a chapter whenever.

 **Disclaimer:** Mei is mine, everyone else belongs to Isayama Hajime

 **Answering Reviews:**

Well really I'll just be saying thank you to the new reviewers there were no questions. I am very grateful to you guys for checking out the story I hope to continue to keep you on your toes and keep the story in a realistic manner as much as possible.

 **A Remedial Odyssey**

 **Chapter 3: Experiment #1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Results: Hallucinations**

Mei has found the perfect test subject, and she was looking straight at him. Eren, right now, was leaning backwards trying very hard not to blush as Mei was nose to nose in front of him. They were running away from Mikasa, and he can see why.

Mei had finally cracked the formula for Aspirin **[1]**. Her work on Antibiotics has hit another roadblock and that was she had no way to really test it so she moved on to other works. Eren wasn't an idiot he had connected the dots on what Mei wanted to do, and Mikasa also figured it out too. This is why they were currently running around the Karanes District.

The Karanes District was where the Shiganshina Trio have been living for the past few days, they return to Trost every once in awhile for Mei and Thomas who was working the Garrison there, but other then that, they have moved in with Pa and Lily. Armin's Grandfather, and Pa have been getting along remarkably, as was expected.

Mei felt kind of awkward meeting the old man that raised Armin for a portion of his life, and it didn't help that she knew what would eventually happen. It was starting to get to her.

"If I take this you're going to have to do something for me," Eren said warily, taking the pills out of Mei's outstretched hand. Just two days ago Eren got into another one of his brawls with some farm boys picking on Armin and after being struck in the head, he seeked Mei immediately and didn't like seeing the glint in her dark eyes as he was withering in pain and bleeding from a gash on his forehead. It was bandaged up now and that's how they were in this situation.

There was no way in hell Mikasa was going to let Mei use Eren as her lab rat. So Mei snuck him off while Mikasa was placed to help one of the nurses.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just take it."

Eren looked at the tablets, hesitating before plopping them in his mouth and dry swallowing as Mei instructed. "Okay we have to wait about approximately 15 minutes for them to kick in," she said taking out her little notebook and jotting it down.

Eren was the perfect test subject she needed, with his ability to heal outrageously fast because of the Titan serum running through his veins. At the thought of that, she paused, that was another thing Mei wanted to study on. She's read that they obtain their powers from the serum that contained their spinal fluids, but the science behind it really peaked her curiosity. The ability to create something that could not only give humans the ability to transform into a ferocious man-eating giant but capable as well to have such a body evaporate once defeated intrigued her ever since Mei read about it. She dropped the idea in her past life seeing at this was fiction and stupid to indulge in. Not only that but such a power had to have dire consequences.

Mei was jolted out of her revery by some commotion further ahead of them. "What's going on?" Eren asked as they could hear the faintness of shouting. Both of them looked at each other quickly before walking towards the source in unison.

A ways down was some survey corps soldiers which almost immediately struck Eren with awe and wanting to take a closer look, he grabbed Mei's hand and dragged her behind some wheelbarrows. Mei snatched her hand back with her usual scowl but Eren ignored her, watching some survey corps members carrying the infamous 3D maneuver gear.

There was a group of them hovering over a blacksmith's shop and they leaned in to listen.

"So it's really broken huh, there's nothing to do to fix my gear?" That caught Mei's immediate attention. A broken 3D maneuver gear. Mei had to admit the technology behind the gear was remarkable especially for this era. She may have no knowledge of a proper mechanic but if she could look at it...

No, that was stupid, she wasn't even sure what to do with it afterwards. That, and there was no way in hell she was joining the Survey Corps. That was just asking for a death sentence and besides how could they - "I want to steal it." Mei paused before looking at Eren beside her. Did she just hear that? "What?"

"Let's steal it." Eren declared with that stupid determination in his eyes. Mei twitched and before she could go ahead and slap him upside the head-

"I found you." They both screamed.

Behind them was Mikasa, in all her suppressed angry galore. They tipped the barrels over and thus exposing them out in the open. "Who's there!?" Eren and Mei were both on the ground, the soldiers standing before them in confusion.

"Um hello?"

"Uhhh," Eren replied intelligently on top of Mei, feeling his breath on the nape of her neck. His arms caging her on either side of her head. She growled "Jaeger get off me or I'll eat your hand." Eren immediately scrambled to pick himself up.

"Can we help you kids?" asked a tan male of the group. Before the two could answer their blonde saviour came behind them and quickly apologized. He was all red faced and fidgety, nudging them to do the same.

"We're so sorry," they said in unison.

Another male of the group awkwardly chuckled. "Uh it's fine kids -" He didn't really get to finish as the kids quickly scurried away.

"What were you guys doing?" Armin asked behind them in bemusement. Making sure they were far away from the shop.

"Mei wanted to test some weird pill and then we saw members of the Survey Corp." Eren said as he watching Mikasa glaring at Mei and Mei childishly stuck out her tongue in her direction. Mikasa looked like she wanted to pummel her to the ground. He blinked for a second and narrowed his eyes in the girls' general direction, groggily rubbing at his eyes.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked worriedly but Eren brushed her away.

"M'fine."

Armin wasn't paying attention to his best friends, but was more concerned about Mei's experiment. "What was the pill?" He asked, a little put out that Mei was using his friend as a test subject.

Mei's ever present scowl returned. "I called them Aspirin, they are suppose to relieve pain. Eren still had a headache from the blow to the head he took and I wanted to see if they worked." She turned to said boy and noticed he looked rather dazed. She rose a brow. "Feeling anything?" She inquired.

Eren paused. "Yeah why are there two of you," He said facing the other direction. Mei blankly stared before ducked away just in the nick of time from a blow delivered by Mikasa.

"Mikasa NO stop!" Armin cried out attempting to hold her back. Mei hid behind Eren and seeing that Armin was attempting to hold Mikasa, took the opportunity to check him out. His pupils were dilated and he was swaying a bit on his feet. Mei quickly brought out her notebook and pencil, eager to note down the side effects. "Eren how are you feeling?"

"I don't like seeing so many Mei's, I feel like they all will attack me," He slurred, rubbing at his eyes again.

Mei heard a growl and didn't need to check behind her to know it was Mikasa who was ready to set her on fire with her eyes. If looks could kill there'd be no form of medical knowledge that could save her from humanity's strongest soldier.

Eren stared at the sky and pointed above. "I want a 3D so I can fly like that bird."

Mei scowled. "I think we need to go to your place and monitor you, you're acting weird." He swayed and clapped both side of her cheeks and stared intently (or tried he wasn't really focusing).

"Took weird pill...could have died...you owe." Eren nodded sagely as if he just said something wise and not broken phrases.

"Why did I understand that?" Mei mumbled, cheeks still being squished together. "And could you stop!?" She swatted his hands away, grumbling under her breath about being touched.

"What do you owe Eren?" Armin asked also surprised he understood that.

"Steal the broken 3D maneuver gear those soldiers left at that shop," she answered before threatening her test subject because for some reason he was starting to pet her like a dog.

"No, we must take Eren to the house-"

"NO!" Eren wailed cutting off Mikasa, stamping his foot like a toddler. Mei turned him around to properly face her.

"Guys you can't be serious on stealing a 3D maneuver gear. That's insane!" Armin was staring back and forth very much thinking they were. Mei scowled, heavily contemplating. She did want to get her hands on one of those and it was broken anyways so it wouldn't be missed. Although she was concerned what other effects Eren can have but he was starting to pout and was causing unwanted commotion with his annoying whining and waving his arms around like some kind of bird.

"First how do we get to the gear without anyone noticing?" She asked. Then turned to the blonde beside them holding back a feral asian.

Armin was going to be their distraction. He was going to go around the back of the shop, where the shopkeeper was going over his inventory. He was a gruff looking man and just the sight of him was giving Armin second thoughts...

"Excuse me sir?" The shopkeeper turned and stared him down. "What is it kid, can't you see I'm busy." Armin began to sweat, never dealing well with people like him.

"I-i j-j-ust had some questions…" he trailed off, stuttering like a steam engine. The man continued to stare at him.

"About what?"

Taking a deep breath Armin continued. "A-about certain equipments from your shop, my grandfather is looking for an item and I don't know which," he explained, weaving the lie with some hints of truth. Behind the shopkeeper were the two asian girls, ready to retrieve the abandoned 3D maneuver gear near the doorway. "Does your grandfather want some nails or something," He said standing up from his stool. He was very tall and Armin had to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Yes, yes that's it!" He said, all to eagerly. The man only motioned him to follow and Mikasa took that moment to elbow Mei. She let out a wheeze clutching her side all the while glaring at the back of her head.

They both entered inside, Armin's voice being muffled by the walls of the shop.

Mikasa peaked out and went for the gear on the floor. Mei stood watch looking around in all directions and taking off her shawl to cover the gear. Mikasa snatched the shawl from her hands and covered it, already proceeding to carry the thing. "I can carry this on my own…" she wanted to say before almost dropping the thing and blowing their cover.

Mei clutched the other end, scowling at her. "Yeah, yeah. Hate me all you want but this is a two man job whether you like it or not." She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to walk, Mikasa having no choice but to follow unless she wanted to drop the thing.

When they got out, they both nearly dropped the gear in horror. Down the way was Eren and a gathering of people growing more and more in numbers fast. He was waving his arms around, and dancing, chanting, "I'm going to fly, i'm going to fly!"

Mikasa growled menacingly. "That is all your fault."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, and once this is over I'll fix it."

"How?" she continued. They started the hear Armin approaching with the blacksmith. "Thank you very much Sir." Mei looked back at Mikasa, "No time to talk, We've got to move."

The great part of Eren making a fool of himself was when the blacksmith and Armin stepped out of the shop he was the first thing they saw and not the Asians speed walking away into an alley with the stolen and broken 3D maneuver gear.

"Oh god." Eren was hurling in the backyard of Lily's and Pa's house. Mei was writing in her notebook, Armin was examining the broken 3D maneuver gear and Mikasa was mothering Eren.

"How you feeling?" Mei asked ignoring Mikasa murderous glare.

"B-better," He replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. When they got back he started to contract a fever but it went away pretty fast. Mei knew why but she came up with a bullcrap excuse for the other two not to grow suspicious.

"So what now?" Eren sat down the first steps while Mikasa gave him water and some bread to munch on to fill his empty stomach. He turned to the gear laying before Armin's feet, just staring at the thing, all wide eyed, as if he blinked it would disappear.

"Well we break it apart and see how it works," Mei said. Still writing in her notebook and taking out her stethoscope to check out Eren. Eren just scooted closer before Mikasa could say anything.

"Wait but what if we break it?" Armin panicked and immediately yelped when Mei just reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"It's already broken Armin we might as well see how it works." She scowled. "We need a metal bar to open it."

She nodded her head at Eren's heartbeat and put away her materials. She took out a piece of paper and sat down besides Armin. Eren brought over the metal bar that Pa had lying around. Mikasa was the only one standing to the side.

"I don't like this," Mikasa said.

"Then go inside or something but I want to see how this works." He was already jamming the bar into the gear. Mikasa just stared at Eren for a beat before sitting beside him.

Mei waved goodbye to the soldier named Thomas whom Eren demanded to escort her home and that was the end to their crazy day.

Mei trudged inside the Makeshift Hospital where everyone was already laying themselves to sleep, most of the nurses have gone home to their families, so it was fairly quiet. She made a quick stop towards the kitchen were she grabbed some bread and ate it on her way over to her room already certain that her father was their reviewing over medical texts and today's results of the cases. Typical of a doctor.

As she entered he took his glasses off and greeted her with a knowing smile. One she was started to become annoyed with.

Mei just scoffed and collapsed on her bed.

"She would have wanted you to have friends, something she couldn't have when she was about your age. Besides I can tell you like them." Mei scowled which caused him to chuckle. "You can't deny you do because if you didn't you would just ignore them." She began to turn her head the other side when- "Oh and aren't you going to see the outside world together?" Mei jumped up so fast she lost her momentum and fell off the bed causing Kai to throw back his head in laughter.

"You weren't suppose to hear that!" Mei yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I couldn't help it." He continued laughing, wiping a stray tear. "It was the first time I saw you talk to kids your age." Mei blinked.

That brought an odd thought, even in her past life she never really had friends. She was too invested in something else to worry about something so trivial as friendship. It wasn't like her to personally welcome people with open arms. Medicine and the resolve to be a doctor took up a good portion of her thoughts even after _'that day.'_ Mei frowned.

 _Maybe she would have wanted that._

It wasn't like she couldn't trust the trio, actually they were the first to tolerate her other than her father, which to most could be considered quite a fete. Mei looked up from the ground at Kai who was smiling softly to himself. "I'll think about it." She shrugged and picked herself off the ground before opening up her drawers and pulling out her pajamas to get ready for bed.

"Should I set up a play date?" Kai yelled after her as she slowly closed the door.

"Screw you!" He burst out laughing again.

Eren, and Armin were all huddled around the pieces of the Maneuver Gear. Mikasa was beside them but had fallen asleep at the table. Even though the hour was late they couldn't help examining the gears.

"Maybe that piece goes here."

Tomorrow they were to start work. As all refugees had to contribute somehow, but it still wasn't enough to gloss over the fact that their economy was fluctuating tremendously. It didn't take long for Armin to figure it out that with too many refugees, days worth of rations were starting to decline tremendously.

Armin shuddered. He didn't want to think about what their solution to the problem may become. He looked towards chess box lying across his section of the room **[2]**.

He worked up a lot of nerve to be comfortable enough to play a game with Mei.

" _Armin?" He was standing right outside her bedroom door. A nurse saw him hovering around the hospital, finally taking pity on him and asking what he was doing. Coming to where he was now, the nurse was skeptical as to why he would want to see the daughter of the head doctor but directed him here anyways._

" _H-hello" He wanted to slap himself for stuttering._

" _What brings you here?" Seeing as she wasn't opening the door any wider to welcome him inside he quickly worked with what he could. The lights were off so he could only discern her white pupils in the darkness._

" _Oh um…" He trailed off before he shook his head. "Nevermind." He gave a smile, "Sorry for disturbing you."_

 _He turned to leave before he was grabbed by the back of the shirt. "I was taking a nap when you woke me up, you can't possibly expect me to think you're going to just leave without telling me what's on your mind." Armin eeped as he was being dragged inside the room. A couple of nurses saw him being taken into the room. It looked like he was being consumed by the dark with the door shutting slowly closed. They gulped before hastily walking away to check on the patient's._

 _The door clicked shut but Armin was already looking around the room. It looked fairly the same like last time one side of the room was messier than the other and the person responsible for that went to sit on a chair nearby with a desk filled with papers and books._

" _I'm not going to bite your head off."_

" _Huh?" Mei looked up from a sheet of paper she was placing on a pile. "I scare you don't I?"_

 _Armin gaped openly. "N-No! You're just different than what I'm normally used to." He started to fidget with the end of his shirt. "Eren is always so single-minded but with a strong sense of purpose that I admire, he'll most likely reach his goals more than I ever will, and Mikasa is so strong and dependable. Someone like you who is the opposite of both of that...I just find very intimidating."_

 _His eyes widened and he gasped probably not expecting his mouth to work independently from his mind._ " _I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't…"_

 _Mei lifted her hand cutting him off. "Don't worry about it I'm used to it."_

 _Armin's eyebrows forwarded."You scare people?" Mei fingered her scar. "Well can you blame them? I'm not the most approachable human being especially now with this stupid scar."_

 _Armin frowned. "Yeah it does make you look meaner." Then he turned an interesting shade of red._

 _She pouted. "I'm not mean," she grumbled and he blinked before suppressing a giggle._

" _Want to play a game?" Armin froze. Looking up at her all wide eyed. Armin was honestly just taking refuge in the hospital from the bullies, they wouldn't dare enter. When the nursed asked him who he was looking for the only one he could think of was Mei. He was separated from Eren and Mikasa and really didn't want to take the chance of confronting the bullies again._

 _Armin opened his mouth but abruptly closed it. "What kind of game?"_

 _Mei opened a drawer and took out a small checkered box. "Chess."_

" _I've actually never played." Armin has heard of big noble families playing such a game to pass the time but he was never able to purchase one. Mei shrugged "That's fine i'll explain it."_

 _She jumped off her chair and sat on the floor, opening up the game and beginning to set it up. Armin took that as his cue to sit across from her and just watched as she placed all the pieces into place._

 _Mei proceed to explain what they were and how to play the game of chess and after a practice match to see how it worked they began. They got through five games before Kai came in the room and saw them on the floor._

" _Armin sorry but it's getting late you should start heading back." Armin gasped before looking out the window and starting to see the sun set. "Oh I got so distracted by the game." He began getting up and stretching so he could regain feeling in his legs. In all honesty Armin quite enjoyed playing with Mei, they didn't speak much for they weren't very talkative people but the games challenged him. He was going to start waving goodbye when Mei placed the box in his hands._

" _You can have it." Armin did a double take at the box and Mei. "Why?"_

 _She shrugged "you'll make better use of it then me. Remember I'm winning three to two." She proceeded to start shoving him out the door while Kai chuckled and walked towards the bathroom._

 _Armin was stopped before the door. "Thank you"_

 _Mei looked at him for a long time before replying with "Your really good at tactics and strategy."_

 _Armin blushed a bit. "I only won two games"_

" _So, you caught on really fast and if we have continued with our last game you would have won." Armin just looked down with a disbelieving smile._

 _Mei frowned. "You're the only one who thinks you're useless." Armin jumped. "Huh?"_

 _She then slammed the door with a goodbye._

"Armin?" Armin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Eren who was drawing in the new part from the 3D maneuver gear.

"We have work tomorrow." Mikasa mumbled half asleep, "So we won't be seeing Mei as often anymore."

Eren looked away solemnly. "..I know that. We could maybe find a way to fit in time though!"

Armin smiled. "She scares me." Eren halted before bending over and laughing at the sudden declaration, and Mikasa just cracked an eye open.

"She does come off as rather intimidating...but she's nice in her own way." He looked over to his box of chess. They missed out on playing a game today. The score being fourteen to seventeen.

"I feel like maybe we have met her for a reason." Eren smirked before glancing towards Mikasa. "She does kind of look like you."

Mikasa only blinked before Armin giggled. "Except she has longer hair and scowls a lot."

Eren frowned in thought, although they looked very alike it was like Mei was a darker version of Mikasa. With a darker shade of clothing and always scowling as if everyone around her were annoying. Then was her reasoning to going outside the walls. There were plants out there that could further advancement in the medicine they had currently, making it very ironic that although she acted like she hated everyone she was in reality, dedicated to saving them.

It was late in the night. The wind and crickets outside the only source of sound as a light breeze would hit the trees every now and then. The only source of light was the moon high in the sky as a man remained awake with the windows wide open and the other occupant in the room soundlessly sleeping . He had used one of her developing drugs for sleep endorphins to have her sleep longer. Kai was beginning to worry at the lack of sleep Mei has been getting due to the nightmares.

He has stayed up tonight to observe her for any side effects. Normally he wouldn't use any of her drugs, afraid of the consequences but after reviewing everything and testing it on a rat he caught not too long ago he was deemed no choice. He slowly got up from the bed and lightly held her arms turning it over to check her pulse and glanced at his watch.

 _Its working._ He smiled lightly staring at his sleeping daughter all peaceful and oblivious of the cruelty of the world they were now living in. He gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face before he sighed. He was running out of time and options. He turned away before sitting again on the bed and quietly pulling an envelope from underneath his mattress.

If he doesn't do something soon…..he looked towards his sleeping daughter before glaring at the seal that held the contents of the letter inside.

His world was going to be taken away from him, by _them._

* * *

 **[1]** I never realized how bad the side effects for basic pain relievers were so I went with the more tame one out of all of them.

 **[2]** Sadly with Attack on Titan you can't really pin point what kind of timeline their in. Yes, there are years but with the recent chapters in the manga haha you can throw out a lot of what you once believed. So i'm assuming chess was around but for more of the richer folk and I couldn't really go back through the whole manga and anime cause that will take far too long and this chapter would have come out a lot later. So correct me if I have it wrong.

 **Thank you for reading~!**

 **Leave a review if you'd like**


End file.
